


Драбблы и миники

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано для Pale Fire в 2008 году на слово "ночь".</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Pale Fire в 2008 году на слово "ночь".

Говорят, что ночью все кошки серы. Ночь и сама похожа на кошку, считает Гарсиа. Облезшую, костлявую кошку с единственным глазом и злобным оскалом, обнажающим кривые клыки. Она очень хорошо её себе представляет — какой-то художник, определённо от слова «худо», намалевал это адское создание на стене дома точнёхонько напротив окон её детской спальни. Восьмилетняя Пенелопа увидела зверюгу в сумерках и испугалась так, что вечером наотрез отказалась ложиться спать. Тогда мама куда-то ушла, а когда вернулась, в руках у неё был солнечно-жёлтый плюшевый заяц.  
— Он будет тебя охранять, — уверенно сказала мама, и хотя Пенелопа не знала наверняка, сможет ли солнечный зайчик справиться с адской кошкой, она поверила маме. Ведь мама же не станет ей врать.  
С тех пор прошло уже много лет, и детские ночные кошмары потускнели перед лицом кошмаров дневных, час за часом мелькающих на её мониторах. А солнечный зайчик — остался.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Pale Fire в 2008 году на слово "рыцарь".

Он рыцарь без страха и упрёка, думает Джейн, когда видит их на пыльной стоянке перед закусочной. Он рыцарь без страха и упрёка, а она сама — прекрасная дама, и он пришёл за ней, одолев все преграды и презрев опасности. Эти люди, конечно, умны, но им не понять. Им никогда не понять, что это значит — когда кто-то тебя так любит.  
Он охотник, думает Джейн пять месяцев спустя. Он охотник, безжалостный и жестокий, а она — глупый испуганный зверёк; он поймал ей в силки и больше никогда не отпустит. Те люди были правы. Она не знала, что это значит — быть любимой _так_.  
Она стоит одна на автобусной станции, неаккуратно одетая женщина с растерянным взглядом и решительно сжатыми губами, стоит и ждёт автобуса на Вашингтон, время от времени нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Имя Джейсона Гидеона она твердит как мантру. Безошибочное животное чутьё подсказывает ей, что ей не спастись. Но, может быть, тот, кто знал заранее её судьбу, расскажет ей, почему у её смерти то же лицо, что у её любви.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Pale Fire в 2008 году на слово "колокольня"

— Жертва упала с колокольни? — в голосе Моргана отчётливо слышится недоверие, но местный шериф кивает, и Морган запрокидывает голову кверху. Через их руки проходят всякие дела: страшные, безумные, больные. Но это почему-то кажется просто нелепым.  
Он запрокидывает голову, щурясь в прозрачно-синее техасское небо. Солнце сыплет лучами, галки вспархивают с креста колокольни, перекликаясь резкими голосами, и на мгновение почва уходит у него из-под ног. Реальность осыпается, закручивается спиралью, ввинчивается в недоступную синеву с бесцеремонностью буровой установки, и рот наполняется тошнотворной сладостью евхаристического вина. Наваждение длится долю секунды, а потом...  
— Что там такое, Морган? — Хотч, как всегда, хмурится, Эмили озирается по сторонам. Морган качает головой.  
— Поднимусь наверх, попробую понять, как этому типу удалось её туда заманить, — говорит он и незаметно вытирает о брюки липкие от пота ладони.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Pale Fire в 2008 году на слово "должен".

_...шалтай-болтай сидел на стене, шалтай-болтай свалился во сне..._  
— Вы помните Алису Миллер? Сандру Томс? Кэтрин Робертс?  
Рид знает, что эти вопросы бесполезны. Разум человека похож на замок, с башнями, кладовыми, подвалами и лабиринтами, и иногда в этих лабиринтах можно заблудиться. Как заблудилась его мать. Или как их субъект по аризонскому делу.  
 _...и вся королевская конница, и вся королевская рать..._  
— Мы можем дать ему лекарство, но...  
Не имеет смысла, думает Рид. Лекарства рассеивают туман, но не выводят из лабиринта. Где-то в глубине ещё теплится огонёк сознания, как единственное живое окно в опустевшем доме, но он слишком далеко, им до него не добраться. Возможно, Рид должен об этом сказать. Но ведь и его слова ничего не изменят.  
 _...не может шалтая-болтая, шалтая-болтая собрать..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Pale Fire в 2008 году на слово "устал".

В Оттаве, куда их направляют по специальному запросу от канадской Королевской полиции, их застаёт снегопад, и они вынуждены дожидаться разрешения на вылет как сотни других пассажиров. Команда ворчит, но ДжейДжей знает, что в глубине души они рады негаданной задержке. Из Квантико уже сообщили, что по возвращении их ждёт новое не терпящее отлагательств дело, и потому каждый лишний час в аэропорту Оттавы — это лишний час на заслуженный отдых, которого им никогда не хватает.  
Правда, из-за этой срочности они не смогли вернуться в гостинцу — чтобы взойти на борт, как только самолёту дадут полосу — но и здесь, в кофеенке на втором этаже терминала, в общем-то, тоже неплохо.  
Эмили пьёт чёрный чай с бергамотом. Она вообще не очень любит кофе и пьёт его только по утрам, приходя в отдел, чтобы не отбиваться от коллектива. Сама ДжейДжей бы сейчас от кофе не отказалась, но это вредно ребёнку, поэтому она потягивает через трубочку апельсиновый сок.  
Рид, после суток разгадывания шарад оттавского душителя, смотреть не может на кофе, поэтому перед ним стакан молока, взбитого с сахаром и сиропом. У Росси — каппучино с затейливой розочкой на молочной пене. Канада...  
Морган верен чёрному кофе — других напитков он не признаёт, а Гарсиа кормит его с ложечки своим горячим шоколадом.  
Хотч тоже пьёт кофе чёрным, но ему, кажется, сейчас всё равно, что пить. Он устал. ДжейДжей думает, что ему нужен отпуск, но знает, что по доброй воле он никуда не пойдёт.  
Она пьёт свой апельсиновый сок, поглаживает живот, и думает о том, как ей повезло с командой. Она очень любит Уилла, она счастлива, что у них будет ребёнок, но сейчас ей грустно. На следующее дело из Квантико они полетят уже без неё.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Миттас в 2008 году на слово "тишина".

Только со стороны можно подумать, что обязанности профайлера заключаются в том, чтобы сидеть в тишине и сосредоточенно думать. На самом деле, их работа процентов на девяносто состоит из разговоров: с местными копами, со свидетелями, с подозреваемыми, с уже осуждёнными преступниками, с прессой, друг с другом, в конце концов.  
Аарон не любит разговоры. Он хорошо умеет слушать и ничуть не хуже — убеждать, но слова для него просто инструмент, который должен выполнять возложенную на него функцию, и только. Поэтому с Гидеоном они чаще всего молчат: и на работе, где уже давно понимают друг друга с полуслова, и оставаясь вдвоём, хотя эти мгновения так же недолговечны, как надпись на оледеневшем стекле. Впрочем, вместе они могут молчать или говорить о чём угодно, и, пожалуй, Джейсон единственный, на кого не распространяется нелюбовь Хотчнера к разговорам.  
Слова или тишина — для них, когда они вместе, разница между тем и другим перестаёт иметь значение.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Pale Fire в 2008 году по заданию "Спенсер Рид, нежность".

Риду всё ещё время от времени снятся кошмары. Он никому об этом не говорит: Гидеона нет, у Хотча своих забот хватает, а Росси он, как и остальные, так и не стал до конца доверять. И старый приём уже не срабатывает: Фрэнк научил их всех, что и однажды спасённые тоже могут погибнуть. Поэтому Рид придумывает свой: он закрывает глаза и представляет материнские руки; в них мягкость и нежность, и покой, и забота. Рид знает, что это неправда, что это он заботился о матери, и он подвёл её; но после ухода Гидеона он вдруг как будто стремительно повзрослел, а самообман - это очень взрослое искусство. Но и об этом он предпочитает не задумываться; он просто закрывает глаза и засыпает, чувствуя почти незнакомую нежность материнских рук.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Тинки в 2010 году на фразу "незаменимых нет".

Говорят, что незаменимых нет.  
Все вокруг вновь и вновь повторяют эти слова, и временами кажется, что это действительно правда. Сначала ушёл Гидеон, и они думали, что вслед за его уходом рухнет всё. Но команда выжила, а на место Гидеона пришёл Росси, и вот, глядите-ка, уже который год с успехом играет роль всеведущего и умудрённого опытом патриарха. Впрочем, нет, первой они потеряли Эль - почти безболезненная потеря, думает со стыдом Морган, потому что тогда они ещё могли беспечно полагать свою работу почти безопасной, и если кто-то ломался, то это был признак слабости, а не предостережение всем. Потом была Хейли, не член команды формально, но от этого ни гроб на плечах, ни скорбь в сердце не становились легче. Потом они лишились ДжейДжей - и хотя эта утрата была светла, потому что она оставила их ради дома, мужа и сына, Гарсиа ещё неделю ходила по отделу с красными от слёз глазами и не желала слушать никаких утешений. Эмили ушла так же, как и появилась: внезапно, оставив после себя пустоту, о существовании которой они и не подозревали до её прихода. И вот теперь...  
Он останавливается на пороге, впервые за все годы работы в отделе не решаясь его переступить. Это кажется кощунством, предательством, почти изменой - хотя на этот раз за решением не стоит никаких трагедий и никаких интриг. На этот раз Хотч сам подал прошение об отставке, а Штраусс его приняла: без радости, которую можно было бы от неё ожидать, но со смесью облегчения и сожаления. Морган знает об этом и понимает, что теперь кабинет начальника группы принадлежит ему с полным правом, теперь занять его не значит перейти в стан врага - Хотч объяснял ему всё это во время долгого разговора в баре, куда позвал Дерека, чтобы рассказать о своей отставке и о его повторном назначении. Но Моргану всё равно кажется, что он недостаточно уговаривал, убеждал и настаивал. Ему кажется, что у него был шанс переупрямить Хотча, хотя, конечно, это всё ребячество и детский сад. Хотч никогда не шёл ни у кого на поводу в том, что касалось его личных дел, а отставка из BAU была личным делом. Настолько личным, насколько только может быть прощание с работой, которая стоила тебе лучшего друга, любимой женщины и способности крепко спать по ночам. Морган стоит на пороге, не решаясь его переступить, и ему кажется, что там, в кабинете, вязким дымом клубятся призраки - следы чужих побед, потерь и поражений - и он совсем не уверен, что один сможет всех их одолеть.  
Говорят, что незаменимых нет, и Морган думает, что, наверное, это правда. Но сейчас он стоит на пороге кабинета Хотча (бывшего кабинета Хотча, мысленно поправляет он самого себя), и чувствует себя так, словно во второй раз потерял отца.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2009 году, таймлайн - между сериями 3х01 и 3х02.

_Квантико, Вирджиния  
2007 г., май_

Выйдя в тот день из кабинета Штраусс после разговора с ней, он ненадолго задержался в её приёмной.  
— Агент Гидеон на месте? — поинтересовался он у секретаря, и та покачала головой, не поднимая глаз от отчётов.  
— Глава отдела Штраусс ещё вчера подписала его заявление на двухнедельный отпуск, — сообщила она, продолжая перебирать бумаги.  
Он поблагодарил и, не заходя в отдел, покинул штаб-квартиру.  
После того, как они нашли Фрэнка, вернули ему Джейн и они вместе прыгнули под поезд, скрепляя этим свою странную любовь уже действительно навечно, квартира Гидеона в Вашингтоне перестала считаться местом преступления, но Джейсон так туда и не вернулся. Бюро любезно предоставило в его распоряжение одну из крошечных клетушек, которые по документам проходили под гордым наименованием «служебное жильё». Возможно, приложив старания, и ей можно было бы придать обитаемый вид, но Джейсон стараний не прикладывал, и дух здесь царил соответствующий: холодный, казённый, серый. Гидеон и сам казался серым и неожиданно постаревшим, каким не был даже в первые дни после убийства Сары и гибели Фрэнка с Джейн.  
Он стоял на пороге и рассматривал полупустую комнату. Так и не разобранная сумка с вещами, которые он сам по просьбе Джейсона привез ему из вашингтонской квартиры после того, как с двери сняли опечатывающую её жёлтую ленту, была единственным намёком на то, что тут действительно кто-то живёт. Джейсон в свою очередь смотрел на него — с тем же пристальным и в то же время немного отстранённым вниманием, с которым он сам сейчас оглядывал его жилище.  
— Что сказала шеф отдела? — поинтересовался Гидеон наконец, и он только поморщился, не желая отвечать.  
— Меня отстранили на две недели, — всё же сознался он, встречаясь с Джейсоном взглядом. Джейсон как будто вздрогнул, и он добавил, говоря то, что они оба и так знали и что всё равно ничего не меняло: — Это политика.  
Джейсон кивнул и отвел глаза.  
— Зато будет время отдохнуть, сможешь побыть с семьёй, — заметил он с улыбкой, которая должна была бы быть ободряющей, но вышла рассеянной. — Хейли наверняка будет рада.  
Он кивнул. Хейли будет рада. Да он и сам был отчасти рад: в кои-то веки хотелось отдохнуть. Не видеть кровавых брызг по стенам и расчленённых трупов, не слышать стонов жертв, не принимать ежеминутно решения, от точности и своевременности которых зависят чужие жизни. Не играть в политику. Пусть Штраусс сама отвечает за всё, раз ей, очевидно, кажется, что это настолько просто. У него есть жена и сын, и дом, где он точно нужен. Но все эти мысли — такие правильные, такие верные — не унимали тревоги. Возвращение Фрэнка ударило не только по Джейсону — по всем ним, и сильнее, чем они понимали. Джейсон был душой, стержнем команды. И от того, сможет ли он оправиться от удара, во многом зависело будущее всей группы.  
— Тебе отдых тоже не помешает, — ответил он, продолжая свои мысли вслух, и Джейсон неопределённо улыбнулся. — Поедешь в лесной домик?  
Джейсон кивнул, а ему вдруг некстати вспомнился сумасшедший, который называл себя «королём-рыбаком». Каждый из них нуждался в убежище; вот только с каждым годом, а может быть, с каждым днём, мест, где они могли бы укрыться, оставалось всё меньше. Свой ад каждый носит с собой, и нет таких стен, которые могут от него спасти.  
— Я, честно говоря, думал, что ты с головой уйдёшь в работу. — Пустые слова. Они знали друг друга слишком давно и слишком хорошо для банальных фраз, но Джейсон почему-то усмехнулся.  
— А было бы неплохо, да? Если бы можно было сравнять счёт...  
Серые стены давили. От них исходило гнетущее чувство безнадёжности, замкнутости... конца. Заколдованный круг, из которого нет выхода. Там, за его гранью, толпятся тени, и у них близкие, дорогие лица... но реальность только одна, внутри круга, и руки у неё обагрены кровью.  
Он повёл головой, отгоняя не в меру разыгравшееся воображение. Отдохнуть действительно нужно. Джейсон снова смотрел на него — так внимательно, как будто читал его мысли, и понимал их, может быть, лучше его самого.  
— Ту ещё работёнку мы себе выбрали, не находишь? — Джейсон засмеялся смехом, в котором не было ни капли веселья. — Наяву иметь дело с ночными кошмарами, которые другим даже не снятся. И делать вид, что так и выглядит нормальная жизнь...  
А впрочем, что такое чтение мыслей? Да и к чему оно, когда десять лет работаешь с кем-то бок о бок и думаешь с ним на одной волне...  
— Кто-то же должен.  
— Кто-то... Да, должен. Но даёт ли это нам право заражать своими кошмарами тех, кто рядом? Для них это не всегда проходит даром. А чужая жизнь — не велика ли цена за иллюзию нормы?  
— Это была не твоя вина, Джейсон.  
— Это не вопрос вины. Это вопрос веры. Как долго можно жить в ночном кошмаре, зная, что в конечном счёте всё равно проиграешь по очкам?  
Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Десять лет назад они стояли вот также — в номере какой-то гостиницы, в сотнях километров от Вашингтона, и его душило бессилие и ярость. Он задавал те же вопросы — может быть, другими словами, но смысл от них не менялся, — а Джейсон что-то отвечал, уверенно и спокойно, и они пили на двоих дрянной гостиничный виски: он — чтобы не видеть перед глазами жертвы, к смерти которой он по-прежнему чувствовал себя причастным несмотря ни на какие слова, а Джейсон... Зачем пил Джейсон, он не знал, но утром они проснулись рядом в одной кровати, в мятой вчерашней одежде, и алкогольный туман любезно позволял не вспоминать, что было той ночью, кроме разговоров и виски. Впрочем, там не было ничего, и, может быть, именно это воспоминания и хотелось сильнее всего от себя скрыть.  
Сейчас они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и он слишком поздно спохватился, что это не лучший вариант, если он не хочет, чтобы его мысли опять были поняты без слов. Впрочем, таких вариантов для них уже давно существовало слишком мало. Джейсон негромко заметил:  
— Одно я, по крайней мере, знаю сейчас наверняка. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить её на самообман.  
Тон был ровный, будничный, а он вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд. Некоторые иллюзии усилием воли можно превратить в реальность, а лгут себе все - те, кто считает иначе, может быть, сильнее других. Он мог бы сказать это вслух, и Джейсон наверняка нашёл бы, что возразить, но... Он промолчал. В конце концов, умение читать мысли, которое обретаешь, проработав десять лет рядом, действует в обе стороны. А жертвовать одними иллюзиями ради других едва ли имеет смысл.  
Поэтому в лесной дом Гидеона через две недели Рид поехал один. И письмо на столе тоже было только одно. Рид бы не понял, что иногда самый честный способ уйти - ничего не сказать на прощанье.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2009 году, таймлайн - начало 4-го сезона.

_Штаб-квартира ФБР, Квантико, Вирджиния  
2008 г., октябрь_

На столе дожидалась записка от Штраусс.  
После той стычки год назад она больше их не трогала: ни его, ни группу — и общались они теперь по преимуществу именно так: записками, отчётами и докладными. Его это вполне устраивало; её, кажется, тоже. Редких встреч вполне хватало, чтобы ненавязчиво и в то же время недвусмысленно выразить остающуюся неизменной взаимную неприязнь. Например, то, что она не удостоила визитом руководителя своей полевой группы после того, как он пострадал от взрыва, находясь при исполнении своих непосредственных обязанностей в Бюро, даже стороннему наблюдателю могло рассказать о многом. Он, впрочем, не имел ничего против такого откровенного пренебрежения: головная боль и без того не проходила сутками, ещё только визитов соболезнования от Штраусс не доставало — нет уж, благодарю покорно. С другой стороны, администратором она была неплохим и своё дело знала, так что рассчитывать всерьёз, что она позволит агенту в крайне сомнительном физическом и душевном состоянии остаться без соответствующего наблюдения, разумеется, не приходилось. И именно поэтому по возвращении из Огайо, которое он, вопреки совету Дэвида, не стал откладывать, на столе его дожидалась записка.  
Что именно говорилось в записке, он знал, не читая. Штраусс затребовала у штатного психолога внеочередную оценку его состояния в связи с событиями в Нью-Йорке, и ему надлежало явиться на первый сеанс во вторник, в шесть часов вечера. Время и дату он по привычке отметил в настольном ежедневнике, а записку скомкал и выбросил в корзину для бумаг.  
Беседа с психологом прошла предсказуемо. Работая бок о бок, они знали друг друга давно, и Мэнди прекрасно понимала, что от разговора с тем, кто сам каждый день копается в головах серийных убийц, маньяков и психопатов, не выйдет особого толка, если только он сам не захочет быть честным с ней. Он был честен: настолько, насколько этого требовали обстоятельства и насколько мог себе это позволить; впрочем, в руках умелого игрока даже честность оборачивается страшным оружием или, при необходимости, очень надёжным щитом. На третьей встрече, опустив блокнот на колени и глядя на него внимательным, профессионально-доброжелательным взглядом, Мэнди вдруг спросила:  
— Где вы сейчас живёте, агент Хотчнер?  
Эти данные она, разумеется, с тем же успехом могла бы прочитать в его деле, которое тоже лежало у неё на коленях под блокнотом, — и, вероятнее всего, уже прочитала, но он не стал нарушать правила игры. Он объяснил, что после развода продал дом, который был ему больше не нужен, и временно перебрался в общежитие ФБР при Академии: оно его вполне устраивало, потому что большую часть времени он всё равно проводил либо на работе, либо в разъездах. То есть, по сути, на той же самой работе.  
— И вы переехали в общежитие... когда именно? Полгода назад?  
Десять месяцев, уточнил он, уже начиная догадываться, к чему она клонит.  
— Десять месяцев назад вы временно переехали в общежитие и до сих пор живёте там. За это время вы пытались найти дом или квартиру в городе?  
Нет, был вынужден признаться он. Работа как-то не оставляла на это времени.  
— Иными словами, вся ваша жизнь сейчас, как в рабочее время, так и вне его, фактически сосредоточена на Бюро. Я думаю, агент Хотчнер, эту ситуацию надо каким-то образом изменить.  
Она не зависит от того, где я живу, хотел ответить он, но не ответил. Если бы место моего проживания что-то меняло в моих отношениях с работой, у меня по-прежнему была бы жена, сын и дом. Но он не стал спорить и обещал заняться поисками квартиры в Вашингтоне, как только представится случай. Мэнди, впрочем, благоразумно решила не полагаться на одни только его слова и включила рекомендацию по смене места жительства в официальный отчёт: «В противном случае усугубление настоящей ситуации грозит синдромом профессионального выгорания». Едва ли Штраусс так сильно огорчала мысль, что он может похоронить остатки собственной карьеры из банального нежелания признавать существование проблем. Но официальный отчёт есть официальный отчёт, и если она не проследит за выполнением рекомендаций, сделанных по результатам ею же самой заказанной психологической оценки, ей тоже достанется на орехи, когда через пару месяцев проверять будут уже её. А Штраусс вовсе не намеревалась терять очки из-за бессмысленного упрямства своих подчинённых.  
В результате всех этих политических манёвров квартиру он нашёл быстро: в Юго-Западном районе Вашингтона, в Белльвью, недалеко от реки, — и через пару недель перебрался туда со всем своим нехитрым имуществом, оставшимся после продажи дома. Вместо десятиминутной прогулки от общежития до здания Академии, теперь предстояло дважды в день тратить по пятьдесят минут на дорогу, но после нескольких дней он даже стал находить в этом своеобразную прелесть. В дороге можно было подумать — и не обязательно о работе, а вождение по знакомому маршруту не отнимало слишком много сил и внимания. Через некоторое время он даже признался себе, что совет Мэнди оказался не таким уж пустым. Жизнь постепенно входила в новую колею. Колея эта, возможно, была и не лучшая из возможных в принципе, но из доступных вариантов этот, пожалуй, был совсем не так плох.


End file.
